


Remember Me

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grateful as I am that you’re finally keeping me out of your suicide mission, your plan is as foolish as always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Avon addresses his grievances to the ceiling. “Grateful as I am that you’re finally keeping me out of your suicide mission, your plan is as foolish as always.”

“Better than your pillow talk, at least.” Blake climbs out of bed, starts examining Avon’s belongings.

“What are you doing?”

“I want something of yours.”

Avon laughs. “Oh, you’ve already _taken_ —”

“To remember you by,” he interrupts, voice serious.

“Do you?” Avon shifts, watching through heavy-lidded eyes. “I doubt you could forget me, Blake, as much as you might want to.”

Blake flashes him a brittle smile. “I’m remarkably good at forgetting.”

**Author's Note:**

> From [this drabble meme](http://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/102205666083/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt), for thornfield13713's prompt "Remember Me: I always rather liked the idea of Blake and his missing memories, and was a bit upset they didn't follow through on that one a bit more in the show." Beta'd by vanishinghitchhiker, the greatest.


End file.
